


Jefferson Gene

by someoneyoucantstand



Series: Mpreg [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hartmon, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, blink and you'll miss it coldflash, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneyoucantstand/pseuds/someoneyoucantstand
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt from Deskofrandom:"Hartley's fallen ill, so the Rogues take him to STAR Labs, where his relationship with Cisco and a second secret is revealed to both groups"





	

He was drained by the time he dropped his body onto the faded, old couch in the den, curling in on himself, not even bothering to take off his gloves. His glasses pinched into the bridge of his nose as he buried his face into one of the couch pillows.

"Alright there, Rathaway?" Mick grumbled, his heavy boots clunking on the group as he stepped through the hallways, the noise making Hartley's head rattle.

"'m good." Hartley mumbled, pulling his hood down over his eyes. "My head hurts and I'm tired." He reached behind him blindly, eyes closed, patting the back of the couch before finding one of the blankets Leonard seems to love draping there and tugging at it, weakly trying to wrap it around himself.

Light boots tapped against the floor until they reached the couch. Lisa gently picked Hartley's head up before sliding down and dropping it back into her lap, causing Hartley to let out a pathetic little whine. She reached out and removed his glasses, folding them and pacing them on the couch arm.

He felt Lisa's fingers slowly comb through his hair as Len and Lisa began discussing a new Rouges heist. His head was spinning, brain banging through his skull, blood hammering away in the veins. The noises made him feel nauseous, adding to the sickness feeling that had already been knotting in his stomach for the last few weeks.

Hartley shifted and reached his still gloved hand across Lisa, grabbing his glasses and putting them on before slowly moving his body into a sitting position. The Snart siblings stopped their conversation as they watched Hartley rub a hand over his face, rubbing his forehead before pushing himself to his feet, using the couch to help him.

"I think you should lie down, Hartley." Leonard started.

"I'm just - I'm, I need the bathroom." He stuttered, suddenly red hot as his mind began spinning once again. He stepped forward but stopped himself when he suddenly went dizzy, his vision blurring as if there were dirt on his glasses.

"Hartley." Lisa warned, standing up with Leonard quickly following her.

Hartley turned to look at her but ended up stumbling, his limbs suddenly feeling too heavy to be his. He tried to catch himself but failed, tripping once again. Leonard reached out and grabbed him before he completely fell.

"Sit back down." Lisa instructed.

"No - I'm fine guy - really." Hartley started, pushing himself away from Leonard's arm. He stood, swaying a little as he watching Lisa's mouth moving in conversation except, he couldn't hear the words, white noise instead playing in his head as if his implants had caught the frequency.

Hartley swayed again, this time his vision cutting out completely as he passed out.

Leonard caught him once again, placing him down on the couch as he called out for Mick and who was in the kitchen.

"We have to do something, Lenny!" Lisa spoke quickly, pulling the cloves and jacket off of the smaller younger boy, trying to make sure his temperature wasn't too high.

"We can't take him to the hospital," Mick growled, "they'll arrest us."

"S.T.A.R Labs." Leonard spoke, pulling his parka on. "Barry will help."

****

Caitlin was writing in the Barry's latest medical report charting his advance in speed when she heard loud, rushed footsteps echoing through the metal hallways. From his seat next to her, Cisco began to stand, red vine hanging from his mouth as a rush of wind flew through their hair, Barry speeding down the corridor in search of the intruders.

"What the hell happened?" They heard Barry, before there was another gust of wind blowing past them with Barry now suddenly by the medical bed.

"Hartley!" Cisco exclaimed, running forward. Caitlin quickly hurried over too as Rory and the Snart sibling made the way in.

"I need you to tell what happened." Caitlin said, her voice stern, as she pushed Barry away from the bed so she could get a look at the pale man on the bed, clearly passed out.

"He was sick and then he just suddenly got all dizzy and passed out!" Lisa rushed out, watching Barry as he made his way over to Leonard, rubbing a hand down his arm. Lisa raised an eye brow.

"Cisco I need to take his blood." Caitlin ordered. Cisco looked up at her and the back down at Hartley, before nodding, his hand lingering for an extra second or two before he was on his way into Caitlin's office.

Caitlin began taking his temperature and stripping him of his gloves and cloak. Behind her, Lisa and Mick dropped themselves into the two chairs Cisco and Caitlin had previously vacated.

Cisco returned with both the blood test supplies and a wet cloth that he began patting onto Hartley's pale forehead, moving his brown hair out the way with one hand, in hope of waking him up. Caitlin gently pulled away from the bend in Hartley's arm, the clear vial filling with crimson red as she drew his blood.

She turned and made her way to her office. "I'll go run these, it shouldn't take too long," she addressed the people in the room. Barry nodded and lead Leonard out of the room, Lisa and Mick trailing after. Cisco watched them go before dropping into the white chair set out by the bed.

He rested the small blue rag on the table to the side of him before running a hand through Hartley hair, his soft brown hair that Cisco loved, loved getting his fingers tangled in it.

Cisco signed as he ran his hands slowly down the side of Hartley's face, cupping his cheek as his as he grazed his thumb over Hartley's cheekbone.

"Hey, Hart," Cisco grinned, his voice soft. "not doing so good, are you? What's wrong, baby? You were fine the other morning." Cisco dropped his hand from his cheek, instead griping Hartley's smaller hand in his, his thumb now grazing against the back of his hand, circling the skin. "I miss you, haven't seen you since last week." Cisco lightly chuckled. "I know that isn't long but, I missed you."

Someone clearing their throat startled Cisco as he looked up. He spotted Snart leaning against the doorway, watching the two younger men. "So, " he drawled, pushing himself off the doorway and walking towards the bed, his arms crossed. "You're the reason he's been sneaking off all the time."

"I-I mean - I -" Cisco stuttered, stunned at being caught out. "Hartley didn't want to tell anyone." And it was true. Cisco had been all up for mentioning it to his friends. Even though the rouges were still villains, they had been getting better. Not to mention, he thought it was pretty obvious Barry had a crush on Snart. Hartley on the other hand wanted to keep it between the two of them - scared of what the rouges and Team Flash would think - at least for the first few couple of weeks. Of course, a few weeks turned into a few more weeks, then months, then a few more months, until finally, seven months later they were here.

"Always knew Rathaway had a soft spot for Team Flash - never wanted to hack into your cameras. Had to do it myself." Leonard stated, flicking through random pieces of paper on the desk.

"Yeah about that - "

"Never thought he was banging you though. Thought you had a thing for Lisa if I'm being honest."

"Never thought you had a thing for Barry, either." Cisco retorted, eyebrow raised.

"Touché."

Cisco turned his attention back to the hospital bed when a soft groan came from that direction. Hartley was starting to wake up, groaning as he lifted a heavy arm, throwing it over his eyes to block out the bright lights of the lab.

"Where am I?" He mumbled.

"STAR Labs, Hart." Cisco replied, rubbing his hand.

"Cisco." Hartley weakly smiled. Leonard coughed and Hartley's eyes widened. Hartley winced at the sudden light that flooded into his eyes when he widened them. "Uh, I mean, Ramon."

"He knows, Hart." Cisco said softly so not to hurt Hartley's already aching head with load noises.

"You okay, Rathaway?" Leonard asked.

"I think so?" Hartley questioned, not so sure of himself. "I don't feel too dizzy anymore."

"Good. Caitlin's running your bloods. She won't be too long." Cisco nodded.

The three of them sat in the Labs making simple conversation, something Cisco never thought he'd be doing with the rouges, along with Lisa, Mick and Barry who had since joined them, coming to see how Hartley was doing. It was almost an hour of small talk after Hartley had woken up that Caitlin was making her way out of her lab.

"Right - um, I have the results." She told them, watching Hartley sit up more in bed.

"Don't tell me I'm dying or something like that." Hartley groaned.

"No - no it's nothing like that." Caitlin told him, looking back down at her iPad and tapping at her results. "It's just that - um, Hartley - you're pregnant."

"I'm what."

"You're pregnant."

"No I'm not."

"You are, Hartley. Apparently you have what's known as the Jefferson gene. It's rare, especially in North America, but it's there. It works by you being born with few eggs among your sperm. Whilst your sperm can't impregnate the eggs, there is a chance that sperm that enters your body can somehow find their way to the eggs and mix. Most men don't even know they have it until something like this comes up." Caitlin explained.

Hartley looked at Caitlin before turning his head to look at Cisco who had visibly paled. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"What?" Cisco asked.

"I am I'm sorry." Hartley repeated.

"No - no, Hart don't." Cisco reached out and took Hartley's hand in both of his, rubbing it between them as if to try and warm it up. "Don't - don't apologies, okay? This - this is a good thing, I'm just a bit shocked as all, I mean, it's not every day you hear this, but I'm okay. I'm here if you're here."

"Cisco?" Caitlin asked.

"I've been seeing Hartley for seven months now." He told her and Barry. "And the baby's mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to my tumblr: Someoneyoucantstand


End file.
